


Saturday

by alittleskinnydip



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, makoharu - Freeform, maruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittleskinnydip/pseuds/alittleskinnydip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saturday mornings were always Makoto's favorite. [drabble]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday

Pairing: MakoHaru

Prompt: Saturday

 

If there had to be one thing that Makoto looked forward to most, it would be Saturday mornings. Not rushed compared to the rest of the week, Makoto allowed himself to sleep in an extra hour. There were no twins to take to school, no breakfast to make, no chores to finish. Makoto sighed contently, feeling well rested and cheery standing in front of Haru’s home. The door, as always, was left unlocked and Makoto let himself in. This start to the weekend was a familiar occurrence. The house was silent, but Haru’s things were still here so he hasn’t run off to swim yet.

“Haru?” he called, fully aware he wouldn’t get a response. Was he in the bath again? Makoto slipped off his shoes and headed upstairs. He checked the laundry basket outside the bathroom, but it was empty.

“Hm?” That was unusual, if Haru wasn’t swimming, the bath is where he usually was by now. What was he doing?

“Haru?” he called again, cautiously peering into his bedroom. The light snore he heard was his answer. Ah, so that’s it. He was still asleep. Makoto smiled at the display. Haru’s blanket only covering his lower half, one hand on his stomach pulling his shirt up slightly; he’d catch a cold this way. Makoto wandered over to the boy’s side.

“Haru, wake up,” he gently shook his shoulder. But no response.

“Haru…” he sighed, shaking him a bit harder. Haru groaned at the disturbance, curling up in the other direction.

“If you don’t get up we won’t be able to swim today,” Makoto teased. Haru’s eyes shot open, but only for a moment before closing them again.

“Makoto, are you always this annoying?” his voice still raspy from sleep.

“Only when you’re lazy.”

“It’s cold.”

“That’s because you sleep like a child,” Makoto laughed taking Haru’s hand out from under his shirt and pulling the blankets up higher.

“If you want me to get out of bed, why are you making me more comfortable?” Haru smirked, pulling the blanket up to his shoulders and turning away.

“Were you always this difficult? Even as a kid?” Makoto asked as he crawled onto the bed and tried to take the covers away.

“You’re gonna have to try harder than that,” Haru noted when Makoto climbed over him.

“Well what would you like me to do?”

Makoto felt a slight tug at his shirt.

“Haru?” he questioned, watching the boy curiously. He watched as gentle fingers carefully unfastened the top buttons of his white shirt.

“What are you doing?” Makoto murmured feeling the cold hand slide across his skin. Haru had pushed the blanket aside and in turn, pulled Makoto’s body close against his.

Warm…

“Persuasion.”

Makoto understood perfectly and without hesitation, lowered himself and let their lips meet. Gentle and careful..

'Just as always' Haru thought contently, wrapping his arms around Makoto. And even at the slow pace, Makoto couldn’t prevent his heart from racing. The places Haru touched would burn. He always tried to be so careful, but with Haru, it was completely useless. He couldn’t stop himself from pulling Haru’s shirt over his head, bringing their lips together again needfully. He deepened the kiss, letting their tongues meet, and Haru’s nailed left red trails along Makoto’s back when he pressed against the smaller. He couldn’t keep his fingers from tracing along Haru’s hipbones, teasing and waiting for Haru’s demand to go further. He had memorized every one of Haru’s breaking points, he knew just how far he had to go to hear Haru say his name in that sweet voice.

Yes, Saturday mornings were always Makoto’s favorite; it was the one day of the week when Haru was too tired to hide his affection.


End file.
